


Burning Memories

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Peter ist sich sicher, dass es nur eine weitere Nacht ist in der sie sich umsonst auf die Lauer legen und der Verdächtige nicht mehr auftauchen wird. Doch was ist, wenn er sich irrt?
Kudos: 2





	Burning Memories

_***_

_Bitte gib mich frei_

_Dieser Stein lastet zu schwer_

_Auf meinem Herzen_

_Diese Bürde reißt mich_

_Wie ein Spaten Erde teilt…_

… _Entzwei_

_***_

Kurz sah Peter von seinem Handy auf, hinüber zu der alten Stahltür, doch noch immer schien alles ruhig zu sein. Dann spürte er das leichte Vibrieren zwischen seinen Fingern und er hätte das breite Grinsen nicht mal dann unterdrücken können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

_Ich wüsste so einiges was ich jetzt gerne mit dir anstellen würde._

Und die Bilder der letzten Wochen fluteten durch Peters Geist. Große Hände auf seiner Haut, heißer Atem der stoßweise kam, Finger die sich in sein Fleisch krallten, rote Spuren hinterließen.

Kurz schloss der zweite Detektiv die Augen, tauchte in die Erinnerungen ein. Doch so gerne er sich in den immer neuen Bildern verloren hätte, er hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen, also zwang Peter sich wieder aufzutauchen. Suchend glitt sein Blick über die dunkle Fabrik in der es noch immer genauso ruhig zu sein schien wie keine zwei Minuten zuvor. Und ein genervter Laut verließ seine Lippen.

Sollte, und die Betonung lag auf **sollte** , der Verdächtige doch noch unerwartet auftauchen, dann war es seine Aufgabe Bob zu warnen, der gerade im Inneren nach Beweisen suchte, während Justus den Komplizen im Auge behielt. Doch Peter war sich sicher, dass es genauso ablaufen würde wie die ganze letzte Woche, viel Aufregung um nichts.

Wieder glitt sein Blick auf das immer noch leuchtende Display hinunter.

_Was genau würdest du denn gerne mit mir anstellen?_

Und die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Finde es doch einfach heraus, hier in meinem Bett. ;)_

Peter starrte auf die kurze Antwort hinunter, während die Erregung durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Er versuchte sich zu sagen, dass das Timing beschissen war, dass er jetzt nicht einfach gehen konnte. So gerne er auch wollte.

_Wird heute wohl nichts, wir ermitteln und das könnte länger dauern._

Bei dem Gedanken seufzte Peter. Nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber konnte er wirklich sagen wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er die Nacht nun eigentlich lieber im Bett seines Erzfeindes verbracht hätte, als einem Verbrecher auf der Spur zu sein. Auf einer sehr kalten Spur, die wahrscheinlich zu nichts führen würde.

_Weck mich, egal wie spät es wird. ;)_

Einige Sekunden starrte Peter auf das Handy in seiner Hand. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Skinny Norris ihm so eine Nachricht schrieb. Und er hasste, dass es ihm viel zu gut gefiel. Dass er die Zeit mit dem anderen deutlich mehr genoss, als er jemals jemand anderem gegenüber freiwillig zugeben würde.

Wieder sah er hinüber zu der Tür. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, bevor sein Gehirn registrierte, dass sie nicht mehr geschlossen war. Durch einen schmalen Spalt drang ein schwacher Lichtschein aus dem Inneren, malte harte Ränder in die Dunkelheit, bevor der warme Schein einige Meter weiter endete.

Alarmiert sprang Peter aus dem Auto, während er wieder zu der Fabrikhalle hinüber sah. Seine Finger zitterten und die Sekunden während er Bobs Nummer wählte fühlten sich viel zu lang an. Peter schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er auf den Knopf drückte, das Freizeichen viel zu Laut an seine Ohren drang.

Er atmete tief durch, während er verzweifelt still darum betete, sein bester Freund würde endlich den Anruf entgegen nehmen.

Doch plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und im nächsten Moment regneten Glassplitter auf die Erde, während helle Flammen in den Nachthimmel stoben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die ganze Fabrik nur ein helles Flammenmeer zu sein, bevor das Feuer wieder in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

Peter tastete um sich, fühlte das Handy das nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden lag. Wann war er hingefallen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Wie gebannt lag sein Blick auf den Flammenzungen die aus den leeren Fenstern in die Nacht züngelten, der dunkle Rauch der empor stieg, tiefschwarze Schatten die aufrissen, kurze Blicke auf die Sterne erlaubten, bevor sie sich wieder verdichteten.

Einige Male drohte ihm das Handy aus der Hand zu rutschen, als er mit zitternden Fingern die 911 eintippte. Im Nachhinein konnte Peter selbst nicht mehr sagen, was er mit belegter Stimme zu der Person am anderen Ende gesagt hatte. Sein Blick war gefangen von dem Inferno und der verzweifelte Wunsch, Bob würde einem dunklen Schemen gleich aus dem brennenden Gebäude kommen, schrumpfte mit jeder Sekunde mehr in sich zusammen.

Apathisch starrte Peter auf die Flammen die langsam das Gebäude verzehrten, die Hitze die bis zu ihm zu reichen schien und das entfernte Knacken des Feuers das alles im Inneren verschlang. Und während sein Kopf schrie, er hätte schon längst in die Fabrik rennen und Bob dort hinaus zerren sollen, schaffte er es nicht einen Muskel zu bewegen. Und dann drang endlich das entfernte Schrillen der Sirenen an seine Ohren.

***

Wie betäubt starrte Peter auf den Sarg, doch er er sah ihn eigentlich gar nicht. Immer wieder schoben sich die Bilder der letzten Tage vor seine Augen und er wünschte der Schleier aus Tränen würde auch ihnen die Schärfe nehmen.

Doch er konnte den Erinnerungen nicht entkommen und er hatte das Gefühl die schrecklichsten Stunden seines Lebens immer und immer wieder aufs Neue durchleben zu müssen. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, dass Bob wirklich tot sein sollte, dass nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt seine letzten Überreste in einer Kiste aus Holz lagen.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Trauer oder der Schlafmangel waren, doch es war egal, denn es kamen immer neue Tränen nach. Rollten über seine Wangen, hinterließen salzige Spuren.

Wenn er nur nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht so sehr von Skinny hätte ablenken lassen, dann würde sein bester Freund noch leben.

Peter sah auf das Loch in der Erde in den langsam der Sarg hinunter gelassen wurde. Bilder davon wie Bobs lebloser Körper darin lag schoben sich vor seine Augen. Wie kalt seine Haut sein musste. Peter schluckte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie seine Leiche nun aussehen musste. Doch er konnte weder die Bilder noch die Tränen zurückdrängen.

Wieder meinte er die Stimme in seinen Ohren nachhallen zu hören.

_Bob ist tot._

Ungläubig hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein…

Doch die Tage der Ohnmacht waren einer bitteren Gewissheit gewichen. Und alles was sie zurückgelassen hatten, war die erdrückende Gewissheit, dass er die Schuld am Tod seines besten Freundes trug. Keiner sagte etwas. Keiner gab ihm offen die Schuld für Bobs Tod. Doch Peter konnte die anklagenden Blicke nicht mehr ertragen.

Er sah noch einmal zu dem offenen Grab hinüber. Zu dem Loch in dem Bobs lebloser Körper in einer Kiste verscharrt wurde. _Wir haben uns alle auf das Risiko eingelassen_ , hämmerte es in Peters Kopf. Er musste sich an diesen Satz klammern, denn wenn er hinterfragte wie viel Wahrheit da tatsächlich drin steckte, dann würde er zusammenbrechen.

Peter begegnete Justus' verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr erster Detektiv (konnte er ihn denn immer noch so nennen?), stand neben den Andrews, die betont alle Blicke in seine Richtung mieden. Und ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, wandte Peter sich ab. Lief immer schneller, egal wohin, Hauptsache weg. Weg von der Schuld die sich in seiner Brust eingenistet hatte, die ihm sagte, dass es nur gerecht wäre, wenn er sich von der nächsten Brücke stürzte. Denn nichts anderes hatte er verdient.

***

Hart trafen Peters Fingerknöchel auf das Holz der fadenscheinigen Tür. Sein Körper schmerzte und Peter war gewillt es als gerechte Strafe aufzufassen. Immer wenn die Trauer zu überwältigend zu werden drohte, hatte er trainiert. Als könnte er vor den Schmerzen davon laufen. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick, wenn das Adrenalin wieder durch seinen Körper strömte, konnte er tatsächlich vergessen. Dann gab es nur den Weg vor ihm, während sein Hirn nicht in der Lage war sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, nur darauf einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen.

Wochen waren vergangen seit Bobs Tod und fast schien es, als würden alle wieder in ihren gewohnte Alltag zurückfinden. Wie konnten sie einfach alle so weiter leben, als wäre all das niemals passiert? Als hätte Bob nicht existiert? Sogar Justus schien sich mit Bobs Tod abgefunden zu haben, unter Büchern vergraben.

Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und er blickte in die grauen Augen von Skinny, die ihn misstrauisch ansahen.

„Was willst du hier?“

Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er es schaffte die nächsten Worte hervor zu würgen.

„Kannst du mir helfen zu vergessen?“

Skinny musterte ihn kurz und fasst rechnete er damit, dass er ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde. Seit der Nacht in der Bob gestorben war, hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt und Skinny schuldete ihm nichts. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung trat Skinny einen Schritt zur Seite.

Peter brach auf dem altem Sofa zusammen, sein Körper schien bei jedem Schritt zu protestieren.

Skinny warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als er sich ans Fenster setzte und eine Zigarette anzündete. Doch er sagte kein Wort.

Peter beobachtete wie der andere scheinbar gedankenverloren an seiner Zigarette zog, keine Regung verriet was in ihm vorging.

Als Skinny seinem Blick kurz begegnete sah Peter schnell auf seine Hände hinunter. Er schaffte es nicht dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen, nicht nachdem er ihn gemieden hatte. All die Wochen seit Bobs Tod, hatte er versucht Skinny wenigstens einen Teil der Schuld zu geben. Nicht fühlen zu müssen, wie er von der Last erdrückt wurde. Und doch schien es niemanden zu kümmern, dass er ebenfalls litt. Dass Bob auch sein bester Freunde gewesen war. Er hätte doch niemals die Tür aus den Augen gelassen, wenn er wirklich davon ausgegangen wäre, dass Gefahr drohte. Doch er hatte es getan, im entscheidenden Moment war er unachtsam gewesen, abgelenkt von belanglosen Nachrichten.

„Also woran genau hast du gedacht? Drogen? Sex? Beides?“

Unbeholfen zuckte Peter mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal, solange es mir nur den Schmerz nimmt.“

Er spürte Skinnys Blick auf sich, wie er sich in seine Haut zu brennen schien, doch dann wandte der andere den Kopf, schien wegzutreiben, während er in den strahlend blauen Himmel sah.

„Ich beneide dich.“

Verwundert sah Peter auf. Die Stimme des anderen klang so unendlich weit weg, fast schon hohl. Und den Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht konnte er nicht ganz deuten. Leere? Traurigkeit? Vielleicht eine Spur Bitterkeit oder Wut?

„Warum?“

Peter wollte wütend sein, Skinny anschreien, doch da war nichts mehr in ihm, was er dem anderen hätte entgegenschleudern können.

„Weil du jemanden hast um den du trauern kannst.“

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> Burning Memories - Machine Gun Kelly & Lil Skies  
> Das Lächeln eines Toten - Samsas Traum


End file.
